It is known that injection molding devices can be arranged for successive two-component or multi-component injection molding of articles within the same mold. These injection molding devices often comprise a mold having a first mold half and a second mold half that together form at least two different injection molding cavities, where each injection molding cavity has a first part-cavity formed in the first mold half and a second part-cavity formed in the second mold half. Articles can be made by first injection molding a first plastic component in a first of the two different injection molding cavities and then to move the semi-finished article from the first injection molding cavity into the second injection molding cavity, where the second plastic component is injected such that the second component at least partially covers the first component. Movement of the semi-finished article from the first cavity to the second cavity can be achieved by turning one of the mold halves in which the semi-finished article remains until it is aligned with the respective other part-cavity. The respective mold half is then arranged on a turntable. The turntable may be arranged for 180 degrees rotation. In case of further injection molding stations for injection molding of further plastic components, the turntable may be arranged for 120 degrees rotation or 90 degrees rotation. The mold half in which the articles remain may then have identical part-cavities. The other mold half then has different part-cavities.
In order to provide a higher flexibility of articles to be manufactured, it is also known to place the semi-finished articles on projections of an index plate (or: turn-tilt plate) that is arranged between the first mold half and the second mold half. After injection of the first component, the two mold halves are moved into an open position and only the index plate is linearly moved or rotated so that the semi-finished article (or the plurality of semi-finished articles, depending on the number of cavities at each molding station) is transported to the cavity (or cavities) of the successive molding station. Molding of the articles in the different molding stations may happen simultaneously, so that in each molding step a plurality of finished articles can be ejected from the mold.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an injection molding device that is improved over the prior art devices or that at least provides an alternative.